This invention relates to rotary mechanisms, and more particularly, to slant axis rotary mechanisms to be employed as engines, compressors, pumps, or the like.
In slant axis rotary mechanisms, peripheral seals engaging the outer spherical wall of the operating chamber seal well regardless of pressure differentials thereacross. The same is generally true of apex seals.
However, in the case of bolt seals, for certain stages in the cyclic operation of such mechanisms there is no ready path for fluid under pressure to be directed to the under side of the bolt seal to assist in biasing the same against the outer spherical wall. Consequently, the opportunity for the existence of an undesirable leakage path at each bolt seal at certain points in the operation of such mechanisms exists.